Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 19 2 Sams
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: The Spies, Vibe and the Creeper take down the Penguin from stealing the Golden Penguin from the Smithsonian Museum. In the Main Plot: Tim Scam had made a Killer Robotic Clone of Sam to Kill the real Sam and soon the Justice League itself. Sam musts fight this clone evil twin of hers and stop Tim Scam.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 19 2 Sams

In the Teaser: Night Time at the Smithsonian Museum in Washington D.C the Spies and Vibe are on the roof top of the Smithsonian Museum suddenly the Penguin and his armed goons of his blasted through the walls and entered into the museum.

Vibe

Looks like the Penguin broke into the Smithsonian right on time.

Sam

Good all we need to do now is to sneak unnoticed and stop them.

Suddenly the Creeper jumped onto the roof top and break through the glass ceiling and into the Museum.

Clover

So much for sneaking unnoticed.

Alex

Totally that guy broke into the Smithsonian during a break in.

Vibe

That guy is one of guy come on.

The Spies and Vibe go into the Smithsonian, art aggressive. The Penguin and his 5 goons walked into the art aggressive and fond the Golden Penguin.

The Penguin

There it is boys the Golden Penguin… now all we need to do now is to get it without setting off the alarm.

Sam

Hold right there Penguin.

Clover

And FYI the tuxedo suits your height.

The Creeper

I agree with her.

Alex

So are you working for the Penguin or with us?

The Creeper

Well I am working for the Justice League, but they call me the Creeper.

Clover

The Creeper…that's your name is the Creeper, by the look the way you dress they could call you the Faison Distorter, because of what you're wearing it doesn't suit you as much.

Vibe

I was thinking the same thing.

The Penguin

Boys get them.

The Penguin's goons charged at the Spies, Vibe and the Creeper, but suddenly the Creeper jumped into the air and knocked out all of the goons with his flying spin kicks.

Alex

Cool the Creeper took out the goons on his own.

Vibe

That's the Creeper for you.

The Penguin fired a missile at the Spies, Vibe and the Creeper, but Vibe zapped the missile with his shockwave attack causing it to explode. The Penguin activate the fog machine function on his umbrella trapping the Spies, Vibe and The Creeper he then activated the helicopter function of his umbrella and fly out of the Smithsonian.

Alex

Oh no The Penguin is getting away.

Sam

Not if the Mega Sound wave Megaphone has anything to say about it.

The Creeper

OH, Oh can I scream into the Megaphone please, please, please.

Sam

Ok, Ok you'll have the Megaphone.

The Creeper

Oh boy.

The Creeper snatched the Mega sound wave Megaphone away from Sam. And The Creeper did a big yell at the Megaphone. Sound waves came out from the Megaphone and strike at the Penguin causing him to lose his grip on his umbrella and fall to the floor.

Vibe

Sorry Penguin your fly's been canceled.

All of a sudden the Police came to the Smithsonian and surrounded the area.

The Police

Alright Penguin we have you surrounded step outside with your hands up… So as you the Creeper.

Clover

Ok are you a Superhero or a Psycho?

The Creeper

Well I am a hero but the police don't believe me so I'll let you guys handle the Penguin.

The Creeper leaped into the air and onto the roof top.

The Creeper

See you back at base.

The Creeper exited the Smithsonian with a laughed. Suddenly the Police entered into the Smithsonian along with Jerry.

Jerry

Good work Spies and Vibe but where is the Creeper I would like to say thank you for helping you 4 out with the mission.

Police officer

Believe that guy must be in jail for being a psycho.

Sam

Well either he is hero or psycho.

Clover

Or wears the most radicalise uniform

Alex

He gets the job done very well.

In the Main Plot: At the Legion of DOOM Tim Scam was finishing up the Robotic Killer Clone of Sam.

Tim Scam

There we go all we need now is some of your magic my Sweet Tala.

Tala

With pleasure Timmy.

Tala uses her magical thunder magic to shock the Robotic Killer Sam Clone. The Thunder shock shocked the robotic clone charging her thunder power through the robot and suddenly the Robotic Clone of Sam woke up and lasers came out from her eyes.

Tala

Amazing Laser eyes.

Tim Scam

I didn't program for her to do that, but that will do.

Tim Scam and Tala entered into the meeting room, where Geraldine, Gorilla Grod, Lex Luthor and Mandy where waiting for them.

Lex Luthor

So Scam what do you have for us?

Gorilla Grod

Some sort of weapon?

Tim Scam

More like an old friend of ours.

Suddenly the Robotic Clone of Sam walked into the meeting room.

Mandy

What… you brought a loser like her into the Legion of Doom.

Tim Scam

Not really, it's more than a clone than a regular person.

Geraldine

What do you mean by clone, she is a clone of Sam?

Tim Scam

Yes she is with something special inside of her.

Mandy

So what do you like this girl?

Tim Scam

NO I don't she is a different age she is young I'm old besides I am dating Tala now.

Gorilla Grod

Any way what does she do?

Tim Scam

Mandy if you please.

Mandy finishes filing her nails.

Mandy

Fine.

Mandy stands up hop over the table and pulled out her Missile blaster and fires if at the Robotic Killer Sam Clone, but the Robotic Killer Sam Clone absurd the missile attack and fires it back at Mandy. Mandy dodged the missile attack so as Gorilla Grod, Geraldine, Tim Scam, Tala and Lex Luthor all dodged the missile attack to as the missile exploded on impact into the round table.

Lex Luthor

Hey watch it.

The Robotic Killer Sam Clone pointed her laser eyes at Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor

Never mind.

The Robotic Killer Sam Clone fired her laser eyes at Mandy, but Mandy activated her Forcefield to block the laser attack. The Lasers hit her Forcefield causing the laser to multiply into 8 lasers and hit the walls in the meeting room. Mandy pulled out her plasma sword and strikes it at the Robot, but the Robotic Killer Sam Clone's right arm transformed into a plasma sword and strikes it at Mandy's plasma sword, both swords clash and the Robotic Killer Sam Clone cuts Mandy's sword with her laser eyes. Mandy throws her sword to the floor and fired her laser blaster at the clone robot, but the robot clone absorbed the laser fire and fired it back at Mandy. Mandy was angry and did a flying kick at the Robotic Killer Sam Clone, the Robotic Clone grabbed her leg and throw her at the wall. Mandy falls to the floor. A blood cut appear on her forehead and she gotten a bloody nose.

Mandy

Wow she is unbeatable.

Gorilla Grod

So what else does she do?

Tim Scam

She can breathe fire, she can fly, is bullet proof and she can also morph into an even powerful killer robot.

Tala

Don't forget Timmy she has also has dark magic inside of her.

Lex Luthor

This is good of you building a killer robotic assassin I think our first target will be the Justice League.

Tim Scam

No… I have a better target in mind.

In the morning at the Mali U Sam was walking back to the Penthouse from her class, when suddenly she started to hear some footsteps coming closer to her. She turned around but no one was there.

Sam

Hmmm might be the deans again.

Sam continued to walk back to the Penthouse when suddenly a plasma knife was thrown at her head, but she ducked just in time.

Sam

Wow did the deans go fare to throw knifes at students?

Sam continued to walked to back the Penthouse when all of a sudden she started to hear the some footsteps again and all of a sudden a laser blast came out of nowhere behind her.

Sam

Ok deans if this is some type of joke you'll just forget it.

Sam continued to walk back to the Penthouse.

The Deans

What we didn't do that?

Suddenly a shadow shape just like Sam's pop out behind them and grabbed them back the throat and throw them in front of Sam. Sam was surprised and scared.

Sam

Ok whoever you are… stop fallowing me.

Sam ran back to the Penthouse.

Sam made it back into the Penthouse and slammed the screen door.

Sam

Ok that was so close.

Clover

Why what happened today?

Sam

Well everything was ok, but while I was walking back to the Penthouse someone is stocking me.

Alex

No way someone is stocking you?

Sam

Totally I don't know what to do next?

Clover

Here's an idea how about you spend some time at your favourite places.

Sam

How do you think that will help me?

Alex

They shall keep your mind off of whoever is fallowing you.

Sam

Ok I'll just go to the Computer Café to get some research done, I'll go to the scientist museum and I'll finish off by joining you girls at the Groove to get some smoothies.

Clover

That's the spirit.

Suddenly the Spies gotten WOOHPed. The Spies arrived in Jerry's office.

Sam

Wow thanks Jerry for WOOHPing us.

Jerry

That's not the resin that I summon you girls, the reason that I summoned you girls is that someone or something is stoking you Sam.

Sam

The same thing happened to me today while I was walking back from class.

Alex

So who is this person?

Clover

Is he or she just like Sam?

Jerry

That's right and I summoned you girls hear that the person who is after Sam is going to kill her.

The Spies

What?

Sam

Someone is out there…trying to kill me?

Jerry

That's right and here are some gadgets to protect you…here are the Flamethrower Hair Dryer, the Laser Firing Curling Iron, and the Ready for Battle Super Armor Battle Suit, the Upgraded Brute Suit, the Electro Shockwave Boxing Gloves, the Forcefield Bracelet, the Lip Stick Light Saber and the WOOHP Zooka.

Sam

Thank You Jerry with these gadgets that killer won't stand a chance against me.

Jerry

That's good now off you go.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies out of his office. Clover and Alex arrived back at the Penthouse as for Sam she arrived onto the streets.

Sam

Now that I have my gadgets to protect me, now it's time for some me time.

Sam arrived at the Computer Café but saw that it was in ruins and destroyed and police were on the scene investigating the scene of the crime.

Sam

Ok the Computer Café wasn't destroyed since the last time I see it how about I could go to the Science Museum early.

Sam arrived to the Science Museum when she saw that the Science Museum was on fire.

Sam

What the Science Museum is on Fire, could this day be any stranger… I hope the Smoothie Shop is still in take at the Groove.

Sam rushed to the Groove, while she was running to the Groove she contacted Stacy from the Justice League Watch Tower.

Sam

Stacy I need you to send 2 Justice League members to investigate two destroyed buildings for me.

Stacy

What's the Magic Word?

Sam

Please Stacy.

Stacy

That's what I wanted to hear besides 2 Justice League Members are on the since all ready.

Sam

Thank you Stace.

Sam turned off her X powered and she arrived at the Groove where the Smoothie Shop was still standing.

Sam

Well at lease the Smoothie Shop is still standing.

Suddenly the Smoothie Shop exploded. Sam duck and cover at blazing debris fall down from the explosion. People inside of the Smoothie Shop ran outside but they are all on fire, but they stop drop and rolled to burn out the fire.

Sam

Ok first it was the destroyed Computer Café, next it was the blazing Science Museum and now the Smoothie Shop exploded… this evening is getting worst, but I know two people who doesn't want to destroy me, Clover and Alex.

Sam ran back to Mali U. Ambulances arrived onto the since so as the fire department. Tim Scam and Tala were in disguise at the Groove Coffee Shop.

Tala

Clover and Alex huh?

Tim Scam

We'll see about that?

Back at the Penthouse Sam entered to see that Clover and Alex won't there.

Sam

Alex… Clover

Suddenly a pillow came out of nowhere, but Sam ducked the thrown pillow and she leaped over the couch suddenly more stuff was thrown over the couch.

Sam

Oh no the Killer fallowed me home.

Clover

As if the killer isn't here.

Alex

But two furious roommates are.

Sam

Hey what do you mean by that?

Clover

For starters you had destroyed my project for fashion designing class, now my Pink Dress came from totally hot to totally trashed.

Alex

And look what you did you Oinky you put him in the oven for 500 degrees good thing I saved him before he gets cooked.

Sam

Look I didn't do any of those things I swear it.

Suddenly a hologram of Jerry appeared.

Jerry

Spies I have some disrobing news.

Sam

Disrobing news like what?

Jerry

Well this is very bad news, Sam you're suspended from WOOHP.

Sam

WHAT I'm suspended from WOOHP but what for?

Jerry

See for yourself.

A video appeared on the TV showing that Sam was releasing all of the prisoners from WOOHP. Sam, Clover and Alex were shocked to see that Sam has released all of the prisoner.

Clover

NO WAY.

Alex

YES WAY.

Sam

Jerry I didn't do that either.

Jerry

Do you have any other things to say about your crime?

Sam

No I don't but believe me that wasn't me that did it?

Jerry

Sorry but no for now on your kicked out from the Penthouse.

Sam

What!

Suddenly the WOOHP vacuum sucked up Sam and send her out from the Penthouse.

Sam was WOOHPed outside.

Sam

Ok my friends don't believe me.

Sam then turned her head up to the sky.

Sam

But the Justice League will.

Moments later Sam was at the Watch Tower talking with Green Lantern Hal Jordon in the Watch Tower Cafeteria.

Sam

So you see Green Lantern I am not guilty for the crimes that I had made.

Green Lantern

Wow that is one story you made up.

Sam

But that wasn't a sorry, it looks like someone out there who is doing this to me wants revenge, but I don't know who?

Batman

I'll tell you who wants revenge on you, come to the bridge I need you to see something.

Minutes later Sam and Green Lantern joined Batman at the Bridge with Superman, Wonder Woman and Stacy.

Batman

Stacy open the video file from the Computer Café today.

Stacy opens the video up and revels that a faceless woman the same body as Sam was in front of the Computer Café and she raises her right arm and sends a powerful sound wave at the Computer Café which causes the Computer Café to shake and started to collapse. People came out of the building just in time when the Computer Café was collapsing.

Sam

Ok even I don't have that power to collapse building with a sound wave.

Superman

But in the military they now uses that type of technology to make that possible.

Stacy

Totally and check this one out.

Stacy opens another video showing the fake Sam entering into the Science Museum and pulling the fire alarm making the people exiting the Museum. As all of the people are out from the Museum she goes to the volcano area of the Museum and shoots her laser eyes into the lava making it boil and glow bright red and suddenly the Museum exploded.

Sam

Ok that faker has laser eyes… that is so showing off.

Wonder Woman

Yes I was on the since today investigating the fire.

Batman

But I was at the Groove investigating the exploded Smoothie Shop take a look at this video.

Stacy opens another video showing the fake Sam entering into the Smoothie Shop on top of the roof and placing a small but powerful bomb in the Smoothie Shop. Another video shows Sam walking to the Smoothie Shop and the fake Sam was on the roof top of another store and activated the bomb destroying the Smoothie Shop.

Sam

Ok that was so not me, but what about her freeing the prisoner from WOOHP?

Stacy opens the last video showing that the Fake Sam was walking through the WOOHP lobby and shoots her laser eyes at the watch man.

Sam

Ok that fake me killed a guy.

Wonder Woman

Relax he is in hospital now, he'll be ok.

The Fake Sam entered into the WOOHP containment area and free the prisoners.

Superman

Do you see now?

Sam

Yes but Clover, Alex or Jerry don't believe me.

Green Lantern

The videos are showing that you are being set up.

Batman

Green Lantern is right… you are being set up.

Sam

But by who?

Batman

I did some research on Tim Scam and this what I look at… he runs an underground website just for baddies and want a be criminals called macS Tech. Com, but when you read it backwards it said.

Sam

Scam Tech. Com.

Batman

Right it looks like he is using the website to make money from his consumers, and here are some of them, do you for miller by the names of Cosmos, Lance Wrishback, Skip Joystick, a boy named Timmy, Meredith, Milton Bard, Sushi Bob, Farmer John the Veggie Farmer Earful Cyril, Wink and Margie, Frankie Dude and of course Stacy Kingly.

Sam

Stacy you were on that website and your last name is Kingly?

Stacy

I uses to because I am not a machine building I just email him my evil plan and build it for me.

Superman

But good thing that we throw that machine of yours into the Sun.

Stacy

You bet you did.

Batman

Tim Scam made that website so he can make millions and create evil gadgets for people with no technology expectation.

Sam

So why is Tim Scam doing this to me?

Wonder Woman

We don't know about that yet.

Superman

But we do know that you have to be protective of yourself.

Batman

Do you have any gadgets that you can defend yourself from this faker?

Sam

Yes Jerry gave me them before he kicked me out of the Penthouse.

Superman

Good because you shore need them now.

Green Lantern

But if any of those gadgets fail you may want to have this.

Green Lantern gave Sam a Green Lantern ring.

Sam

You're giving me a Green Lantern ring.

Green Lantern

Yes and it's yours to keep… it's something that if any of your gadgets failed you have to have this in your hand… to unleash true power, you have to say the Green Lantern Oath.

Sam

What is it anyway?

Green Lantern

In Brightest day, In Blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light.

Wonder Woman

Do you need any help defeating your evil twin of yours?

Sam

No I don't I'll handle this on my own.

Batman

Just so we're clear we'll watch you from the Watch Tower and if anything goes out of hand we'll teleport down there and help you out.

Sam

No… Tim Scam is WOOHP's nemesis a WOOHP agent has to take him down.

Sam placed herself onto the teleporter.

Superman

Do you want us to tell this to your friends?

Sam

No I'll handle this.

Stacy teleports Sam back to Beverly Hills.

Stacy

Just to play it safe you guys should go down there to tell Clover and Alex about the truth about someone is framing Sam.

Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

Good idea.

Sam arrived back to Beverly Hills. Suddenly a loud crash crashes behind Sam. Sam transforms into her Spy Suit and pulls out her Lip Stick Light Saber and see the evil clone of Sam.

Sam

So you must be the evil me clone, It's good to see you.

The Evil Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired her laser eyes at Sam, but Sam uses the Lip Stick Light Saber to use it like a baseball bat and deflect the laser blast and hitting a parked car on the side causing the car to explode.

Sam

Wow even I don't have that.

Tim Scam

You like I made her myself.

Sam was shocked and Tim Scam and Tala walked out behind the destroyed car.

Tim Scam

Hello Sam, I would like to introduce you to your killer clone sister Killer Sam.

Sam

So did you made her?

Tala

Yes he did with my help.

Tim Scam

You see Sam I had made an android clone of you to destroy you and your friends at WOOHP.

Tala

Don't forget the Justice League sweetie.

Tim Scam

Oh I won't forget.

Sam

So she was the one who framed me for the things that I didn't done?

Tim Scam

Yes I am going to use this clone of you to destroy you… Ahh ahahaha.

The Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired another laser blast at Sam. Sam dodged the blast, and strike her sword at the evil robotic Sam clone. But the Sam Clone grabbed the Lip Stick Light Saber and crash it into pieces. And then the Robotic Sam Clone punched the real Sam in the stomach sending her flying down the street and smashes into a bus. Sam picked herself up and blood was coming out from her forehead.

Sam

This is going to be a lot tougher then I thought.

Meanwhile back at the Spies' Penthouse Clover and Alex are eating ice cream in disappointment that Sam did those things to them.

Clover

I can't believe that Sam did those bad things.

Alex

I know what is wrong with her?

Suddenly Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman teleported into the Spies' Penthouse.

Batman

I'll tell you what's wrong she has been framed.

Clover and Alex

What!

Alex

She has been framed.

Clover

By who?

Superman

By a robotic clone of her.

Wonder Woman

A creation from Tim Scam.

Alex

So Sam didn't do this but the evil killer Sam clone robot person did.

Batman

Yes and we need to stop her now.

Clover and Alex transform into their Spy Suits.

Back on the Streets of Beverly Hills Sam was still fighting with the evil Clone of herself with the Elector Shockwave Boxing Gloves that she has on as she punches at the evil Clone , but the evil clone blocked the attack and picked Sam up by the throat and throw her at the wall. Sam punched the ground with the Elector Shockwave Boxing Gloves making a shockwave hitting the robotic killer Clone of herself shocking her and then she did a double butterfly kick at the clone of herself, but the clone shocked her and she took Sam's gloves off and absorbed them.

Sam

What you just absorb my boxing gloves.

The Killer Robotic Sam Clone's arm transform into a big fist, and punched Sam with it, but Sam blocked the punch and put on the Upgrade Brute Suit and punched the Killer Robotic Sam Clone with it. Suddenly Clover, Alex, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman arrived to help out Sam.

Sam

Clover, Alex, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman you guys came to help me?

Clover

Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman told us about you being framed.

Sam

I told you that I didn't do those things.

Superman

But right now we have a fight to finish.

Clover and Alex transform into their Upgraded Brute Suits. Wonder Woman throws her lasso onto the Killer Sam Clone, but the Clone grabbed her lasso and throw Wonder Woman through a billboard and she leaded onto a parked car, bloody came out from her forehead. Batman throw dozens of Batarangs at the Clone, but the Clone absorbs them.

Batman

Looks like she has the power to absorb weapons.

Alex

That is so cool.

The Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired the Batarangs back at Batman, but Batman and Alex dodged the Batarangs and the Batarangs hit a gas truck causing it to explode. The Killer Robotic Sam Clone scratches her left arm at Batman's throw, Batman fires an electric grapping gun at the Killer Robotic Sam Clone shocking her, but she absorbs the electricity.

Batman

So you absorb electricity too.

The Killer Robotic Sam Clone shocked Batman and send him flying into a nearby building crashing through it and hitting the ground. Superman fired his laser vision at the Killer Robotic Sam Clone and the Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired her laser vision at Superman causing both of the laser visions to clash. The Killer Robotic Sam Clone stretches her arm at Superman hitting him and sending him crashing into Jerry's office. Superman crashed into Jerry's office.

Jerry

Oh my… Superman what is going on?

Superman

Sam has been framed.

Jerry

Framed by who?

Superman

By herself.

Superman flied down to the streets to keep on fighting the Robotic Killer Sam Clone. The Killer Robotic Sam Clone's arms transform into one giant hammer and smashed Superman to the ground. Clover and Alex came behind her, the Killer Robotic Sam Clone transform into two spike walls and crushes Clover and Alex with them. Clover and Alex knelled to the ground with blood coming out from their bodies and their Upgraded Brute Suits are wrecked. The Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired a laser cannon at Clover and Alex, but the real Sam came in front of them and activated the Forcefield Bracelet, the cannon fire was so powerful the Spies crashed landed into a construction yard landed onto a stack of steel girders. The Spies's Upgraded Brute Suits broke off from them and the stand up with broses and cuts.

Clover

Ok that Killer Clone of yours is so strong.

Alex

And powerful.

Sam

Totally and we need to stop her or destroy her.

The Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired her missiles at the Spies, but the Spies dodged the missiles as the missiles hit the ground and exploded. Sam puts on the Ready for Battle Super Armor Suit and pulls out the Flamethrower Hair Dryer and the Laser Fire Curling Iron. Clover and Alex fired the WOOHPzokas at the Killer Robotic Sam Clone and Sam fired the Flamethrower Hair dryer and the Laser Firing Curling Iron at the clone too, but the Clone absorbs all of the attacks and fired her flamethrower at them burning Clover and Alex, but Clover and Alex stop drop and roll turn put out the fire, Sam was furious so she drop the Flamethrower Hair Dryer and Laser Firing Curling Iron onto the ground and tackle the Killer Robotic Sam Clone but the clone grabbed her throat and fired a laser blast at her breaking her Ready for Battle Super Armor Suit and sending her crashing to the ground. The Killer Robotic Sam Clone picked up a rod of rebar and jabs it through both of Sam's legs blood was coming out from both of them.

Sam

AHHHH.

Tim Scam

It's over Sam… you and your friends lose… finish her off.

Clover and Alex came in front of Sam to use themselves as a human shield.

Alex

Don't hurt Sammy.

Clover

If you want to kill her you have to get through us.

Tim Scam

Ok… kill them all ahahaha.

The Killer Robotic Sam Clone prepared to fire her laser eyes at them, but suddenly Sam remembered something that the Green Lantern gave her a Green Lantern Ring earlier today to fight off the Killer Robotic Sam Clone. So she pulled out the Green Lantern Ring and put it on her finger and came in front of Clover and Alex and project a Forcefield to protect her, Clover and Alex as the Killer Robotic Sam Clone fired her Laser eyes at them.

Sam

Brightest Day Blackest Night, no evil shall escape me sight, let those who worship evils might beware my power… GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT.

Sam uses all of the power from the Green Lantern Ring to destroy the Killer Robotic Sam Clone. Tim Scam and Tala were mad.

Tim Scam

No you destroyed her.

Sam

Now I'm going to destroy you.

Sam fired the Green Lantern Ring at Tim Scam sending him crashing into a store window. She then pulled out the rod of rebar out from her legs and walked over to Tim Scam, but suddenly Tala shocked Sam, and also Clover and Alex causing them to black out and fall to the ground.

Tim Scam

So… you and your friends had defeated my Sam… its payback time.

Tim Scam pulled out a gun and points it at Sam's head, suddenly Superman uses his laser vision to knock his gun out from his hand.

Superman

I don't think so.

Suddenly Tim Scam and Tala were trapped in a green bubble made by Green Lantern Hal Jordon. And then Green Lantern John Stewart puts the knocked out Spies into his green bubble and they both headed up into the sky to Oa.

Batman

Hal where are you taking them?

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

We're taking them to Oa don't worry we'll bring them back.

Jerry came to the since.

Jerry

Oh my where are they taking them?

Superman

They are taking them to Oa.

Wonder Woman

The planet where Hal got his Green Lantern Ring and became a Green Lantern.

Superman

Just in case you need to give Hal some gadgets to give to the Spies while they are on Oa.

Jerry

Good thinking.

Elsewhere on Oa, Sam Clover and Alex awaken to find themselves on Oa where the Guardians of the Universe look down upon them and their cuts and broses are bandaged up.

Sam

Who are you guys and where are we?

Appa Ali Apsa

You three are all on Oa, Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Green Lantern John Stewart brought you all here, my name is Appa Ali Apsa, but you can call me Old Timer, this is Basilus, Broome Bon Baris, Dawlakispokpok, Krona, Ganthet, Lianna, Pazu Pinder Pol, and Ranakar we are the Guardians of the Universe and creators of the Green Lantern Crop and we wanted you to be part of the crop.

Sam

But why me?

Alex

Totally Sam is a spy of WOOHP now some type of Universal Guardian.

Clover

Totally and she is our friend.

Basilus

But she can be both.

Dawlakispokpok

A Green Lantern Guardian and a Spy.

Sam

But how can I be that way it's my chose to be someone?

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

How about this tomorrow after training you decide into keeping the ring or giving it back to us.

Sam

Alright, I'll chose if I stay as a Green Lantern or stay as a Spy.

Appa Ali Apsa

Alright, training begins tomorrow morning.

Clover

By the way where are Tim Scam and Tala?

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Oh they are locked up in the Green Lantern Crop Dungeon, we won't see them again anytime soon.

In the Dungeon Tim Scam and Tala cuddled up to each other.

Sinestro

So you think that your Clone of your nemesis can defeat you own nemesis

Tim Scam

Who said that?

Sinestro

Me… my name is Sinestro, founder of the Sinestro Crop and one of the members of the Legion of Doom.

Tim Scam

So you are one of us right?

Sinestro

Yes and I see that you and Tala are a couple?

Tala

Yes we are a couple, since Tim Scam joins the Legion of Doom I fall in love with him at first sight.

Sinestro

That's so intriguing, so I heard that the agents of WOOHP partner up with the Justice League making them unbeatable I disgust that they are now partners.

Tim Scam

Me too that's why I want them to be destroyed.

Sinestro

You're a man of machines right?

Tim Scam

More like an inventor for WOOHP why?

Sinestro

Because I had been thinking that you should use your skills and with my Sinestro Crop power rings.

Tim Scam

I can build an army of Robots powered by the power rings to destroy the Green Lantern Crop and the Spies from WOOHP.

Sinestro

And then the Justice League and finally the World.

Sinestro gave Tim Scam one of his power rings and Tim Scam puts it on.

Tim Scam

Oh this is going to be Fun.

The End?


End file.
